Evaluate the performance characteristics of the X-Y-Z slit-scan system; conduct a benchmark study to determine the true and false alarm rates in both positive and negative specimens using the X-Y-Z split-scan systems; establish a data base of cells in flow using gynecologic specimens ranging from normal to invasive carcinoma in diagnosis; interface the CSAR system from Block Engineering to one of the flow instruments and evaluate its potential as an aid in identifying false alarms; assess the need for a second stage processor, cell sorter, and increased system throughout; define protocols for specimen collection, preparation, and staining for the final system; use the correlation system for identification of false alarms and for algorithm modifications; define design specifications for a clinically useful screening instrument based on the split-scan technique.